


Cuando éramos grandes  (y teníamos a nuestros pies las puertas del cielo)

by Insideblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cuatro de Julio de 1996 Sam Winchester tiene trece años y cuando esa mañana se despierta, nada indica que el día de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos tenga absolutamente nada que ver con su propia independencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando éramos grandes

_(y teníamos a nuestros pies las puertas del cielo)_

 

*****

**I.**

 

El cuatro de Julio de 1996 Sam Winchester tiene trece años y cuando esa mañana se despierta, nada indica que el día de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos tenga absolutamente nada que ver con su propia independencia.

Akron, Alabama, atraviesa uno de esos veranos húmedos del sudeste de los Estados Unidos en los que la lluvia es templada y los rayos del sol que arde con fuerza durante todo el día agujerean sin piedad el blanco amortiguado de las nubes.

Sam está echado en la cama. La luz que entra por las rendijas de la contraventana le quema los ojos a través de los párpados cerrados y le obliga girar una y otra vez, tratando de evitarla,  reticente a dejar que los últimos resquicios de sueño se le escapen entre las sábanas. Tiene la camiseta adherida al cuerpo y le sudan hasta los antebrazos, De hecho, le sudan partes del cuerpo que hasta hace bien poco estaba seguro de que no podían sudar. El calor le pone de los nervios. No pueden ser más de las nueve de la mañana pero ya está claro que éste va a ser otro de esos días en los que la combinación de la humedad, el calor y la pegajosa atmósfera sureña harán que se pase todo el día deambulando como un zombi, enfurruñado, y sin nada más que hacer que pasar con aburrimiento las hojas de algún ejemplar de biblioteca robado o navegar  en círculos entre los repetitivos canales de la tele por cable.

_Eso y asfixiarme_ , piensa mientras gira de nuevo.

¿Si hace tanto frío por las noches _cómo_ puede hacer tanto calor por las mañanas?

No tiene nombre, lo muchísimo que odia el verano.

Y es que Sam se aburre, se aburre _soberanamente_ , y el tiempo que no pasa mortalmente aburrido lo pasa mortalmente enfadado.

Si se lo parase a pensar con un poco de detenimiento, tal vez se daría cuenta de que es precisamente el estar tan enfadado lo que le tiene tan aburrido, pero Sam no tiene ninguna gana de ser racional, ni de que se le pase el enfado, de hecho, y es que el verano es la excusa perfecta para que John pueda arrastrarles de un lado a otro sin preguntar: ésta semana Chicago, la siguiente Dakota, atravesar Memphis sin saber si siquiera el punto del mapa en el que han estado hasta que ya lo han dejado atrás, el tanque del impala rebosante de gasolina y millas y millas de carretera consumiéndose bajo la goma caliente de los neumáticos.

Se estira en la cama y abre los ojos. Las líneas de luz que atraviesan los pequeños espacios entre la madera de la contraventana se extienden de un lado a otro de la habitación, como las alarmas de rayos láser de las películas de ladrones. Sam juega a cortarlas con la mano, cazándolas con la palma y dejando que el calor sea más intenso ahí, en ese pequeño círculo dorado.

Su padre lleva tres días en Nixon, cazando algo sobre lo que (como siempre) no se ha molestado en dar explicaciones pero que debe de ser lo suficientemente peligroso como para que haya decidido mantenerles a distancia. Ese es el motivo de que hayan acabado en Alabama (la _puta_ Alabama).  Para una vez que se quedan más de dos meses en el mismo sitio. Para una vez que había hecho verdaderos amigos en el instituto. Para una vez que tiene a alguien más que a Dean (que a estas alturas pasa más tiempo persiguiendo faldas con algo más que la mirada que haciendo ninguna otra cosa) con quien pasar el verano.

Sam tiene solo trece años pero ya ha visto medio mundo sin verlo y está cansado de sentir que su existencia no es muy diferente a la de una bolita saltando sin rumbo en la ruleta de la obsesión de su padre. La vida en un movimiento continuo, en una estación de paso. Desde dónde Sam lo ve, la libertad es poco más que un concepto borroso que adorna los libros de historia y el hecho de que hoy sea cuatro de Julio le parece una broma pesada, condenado como está a un verano aburrido y potencialmente derretidor en Alabama.

Sam sabe que existen los dioses. Está seguro de que ahora mismo alguno debe de estar descojonándose.

Se revuelve inquieto, consiguiendo que las sábanas se le enreden más aún en los pies, haciéndole sentir enjaulado. Está sudado, rendido, y lleno de esa mala leche que cada vez más a menudo le borbotea en los oídos como una corriente lejana, una de esas sensaciones justo en el límite de la percepción. _¡Buenos días Sammy, levántate y brilla!_ Canturrea la voz de Dean en su cabeza.

Una mañana mas en una vida que no lleva a ninguna parte.

Suspira. Definitivamente, el verano le cabrea.

Le aborrece levantarse pero la luz y las ideas que no dejan de aletear dentro de su cabeza parecen decididas a perseguirle allá a dónde vaya, así que se destapa despacio, resignado a la certeza de que no va a ser capaz de volver a dormir y se alegra de que el frío contraste con suelo de baldosas le despeje un poco cuando posa en él los pies descalzos.

En la cama de al lado no hay rastro de su hermano. La manta, perfectamente estirada y sometida con esa eficacia militar que van heredando de John, no se ha movido ni un ápice desde que la noche anterior Sam tirase en una esquina su desbaratado ejemplar de ‘La isla del tesoro’. No le parece especialmente raro, no obstante. Su hermano lleva ya unas cuantas noches desapareciendo para hacer lo que a él le gusta definir como “arriesgadas e intrépidas incursiones” a través de la ventana bien localizada de Mandy Jones, la hija del dueño de la gasolinera del pueblo. Una chica pelirroja, dos años mayor, con las piernas repletas de pecas y la piel más blanca que Sam ha visto en la vida y que en palabras de Dean es “Pelirroja natural Sammy, _toda_ una rareza”. Sam no sabe hasta qué punto las pelirrojas naturales son tan escasas (ni como está uno tan seguro de que son naturales) pero lo que está claro que su hermano se le han debido de pegar las sábanas (o alguna de  esas otras cosas en las que Sam _decididamente_ no piensa)  porque Dean suele regresar  temprano, sobre todo ahora que John no está, haciendo gala de esa desquiciante obsesión de ambos por no dejarle solo ni para ir al baño.

Pero John no regresará hasta el sábado y es probable que por una vez Sam haya tenido suerte y Dean haya bajado la guardia. De manera que se levanta, perezoso, y se dirige hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies, animándose un poco ante la perspectiva de tener por una vez la casa para él solo y de poder regodearse un poco en esa libertad inesperada.

Atraviesa el umbral estirándose, gruñendo cuando un hueso particularmente entumecido cruje en su espalda.

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando ve a John apoyado en el borde de la isla de la cocina, sorbiendo con lentitud un café humeante.

 John. En casa. Joder _. Dean_.

Las ideas se le van apilando como latigazos y el pecho le bombea al ritmo de una sirena de incendios. Maldice por dentro la habilidad de su padre para no hacer prácticamente ruido y pillarles siempre desprevenidos, mientras intenta que la preocupación súbita por Dean no se le note en la cara _Si se entera de que me he quedado solo te la cargas, hermano._

Murmura un “buenos días” que espera que suene adormilado y se dirige hacia la despensa, procurado a la vez encontrar los Lucky Charms y que la puerta le tape la cara.

Por lo visto, su padre también es capaz de leer el pensamiento. Que sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- casi gruñe desde interior de la taza de café. Su padre tiene sombras negras bajo los ojos y parece más cansado que nunca, insomne. John duerme menos cada día y hace meses que el alcohol es el único somnífero que le hace algún efecto. Sam, que lleva tratando de encontrar sin éxito una excusa creíble desde que entró en la cocina, no tiene más remedio que saltar con lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

-Ha salido a correr- _vale_ , es mala, pero a veces lo hace.  Incluso puede que hubiese colado, si no fuera por el sonido que hace la campanilla de Navidad que nadie se ha molestado en quitar de la puerta trasera al irrumpir en la cocina. Un _clinclinclinclin_ alegre y apremiante. A Sam sólo le da tiempo a pensar en lo ridículo que es que precisamente un sonido tan estúpido sea el que anuncie llegada de la tormenta.

Dean entra en la cocina a zancadas, lanzando cacahuetes al aire y recogiéndolos con precisión, todo ropa descolocada que a todas luces no sirve para correr, pelo revuelto y sonrisa de autosatisfacción (ésa que Sam reconoce desde que Dean cumplió los quince y se pasó una tarde entera fuera de casa). Es la misma sonrisa que tarda lo que dura un pestañeo en paralizársele en la cara solo para disolverse después, de un golpe, cuando se queda paralizado frente a un John que le mira inquisitivo, con toda la pinta de llevar horas acumulando el enfado, desde detrás de la pila de platos sin fregar.

-Señor- Dean se cuadra, pálido. Guarda con un movimiento rápido los cacahuetes en las profundidades de su chaqueta de cuero, como si fuesen al arma homicida del peor de los crímenes y acabaran de pillarle con las manos en la masa. Sam observa impotente desde  la esquina en la que todavía sujeta con fuerza la puerta de la despensa. Lo ve todo como si ocurriese a cámara lenta. No tiene forma de avisarle.

La voz de John corta las palabras al hablar, pesada de desaprobación.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-He ido a buscar el desayuno- contesta Dean, rápido, y Sam piensa _Mierda._

Su padre lanza a Sam una mirada significativa _¿A correr, eh?_ antes de decir:

-Llevo aquí desde las seis de la mañana, Dean. Son las diez. Y si piensas que me voy a creer que la cama sin deshacer y esas pintas significan que has pasado aquí la noche vas por el camino equivocado, hijo- se le tensa la mandíbula y Sam le odia por ser capaz de olfatear en ellos como un sabueso, desenterrando todas las cosas que se callan.

Su hermano se queda ahí quieto, clavado al linóleo, con la boca apretada y mirándole sin decir nada. Por la postura de su cuerpo da la sensación de que se está preparando para recibir un golpe. Esa tensión se mantiene en el aire como un peso muerto durante unos segundos, pero al final, como siempre, John no le decepciona. A ninguno de los dos. Es como esperar a que estalle una granada.

John posa la taza de café. Hay una línea de sangre reseca a lo largo de su antebrazo y Sam no puede distinguir ninguna herida que le dé una pista acerca de a quién pertenece esa sangre.

-Lo que me importa de verdad Dean, es saber si tienes claro dónde deberías estar y de qué eres responsable. Tu hermano ha pasado la noche solo, seguramente también otras y nadie sabe mejor que tú las cosas que podrían pasarle.

Un golpe, dos, tres. Sam ve con claridad como la decepción de John se abre camino a través de Dean, que nunca ha sido capaz de construir ni una sola muralla para su padre que no se derribase como ladrillos de cartón bajo la fuerza del viento. Empieza a espesársele la sangre de esa forma que lleva meses sin poder evitar cada vez que John ordena, exige o reclama. Cada vez que Dean baja la mirada cuando responde. Busca los ojos de su hermano. Quiere decirle que le plante cara, que no le deje hacerle eso. _No le dejes hacerte responsable. Dile que no eres responsable. ¡Dean!_ pero su hermano está  desarmado ante la certeza de no haber estado a la altura, de haberle fallado de nuevo y lo que escucha es “No volverá a pasar señor. Le doy mi palabra”. Sam sabe que volverá a pasar, claro. Es cuestión de tiempo, como todas las cosas inevitables. _Éramos uno críos_ pensaría años más tarde, cuando la rabia  hacia su padre creciese hasta aplastarle en cada espacio en el que estuviesen juntos, con los recuerdos avivando la rabia como gasolina, cansado de escuchar todos esos “Síseñor” que vaciaban a su hermano de rebeldía y de ganas.

Quiere enfadarse con Dean, pero es incapaz. Con la mirada baja, las mejillas ardiendo y esa expresión miserable que casi nunca se permite a sí mismo mostrar, su hermano parece más que nunca el niño que todavía es. Trata de hacer lo que cree que es correcto y ante eso Sam no pude culparle. Es como se han criado, al fin y al cabo, sumergidos en  el Negocio Familiar y en todas las cosas que conlleva. Una parte de sí mismo (una parte pequeña y normalmente inaudible entre el resto de voces que hablan en su cabeza al unísono), entiende también que lo único que pretende su padre es protegerles. Sam no puede culparle por eso tampoco. Puede culparle por no saber ver todas las cosas que ha ido arrasando por el camino, por esas sí. Es por eso que en ese instante el odio hacia John repta hasta su lengua como una serpiente _No somos sus hijos, somos sus soldados_ y casi cree que va a tener que mordérsela para no gritar todo el veneno que se le acumula en la garganta.

John ladra “Crece de una vez, Dean”, y sus palabras dejan una sensación afilada, como dientes clavándose en una herida, y son la gota que colma el vaso.

Sam está cansado, mortalmente cansado y ésa voz que dentro de unos años será como un disco rayado en su cabeza _Aléjate de aquí, lo más pronto posible, deja de rodar_ empieza a tomar forma en esos días perdidos donde no todas las pesadillas que se hacen realidad pueden destruirse con sal y con fuego.

Son para Sam los primeros cuarenta minutos del día en que el pueblo Americano tomó posesión de su país frente a las colonias extranjeras, convirtiéndose en el dueño su propio destino; cuarenta minutos más de sumisión y batallas perdidas en casa de los Winchester. En ese momento, Sam explota. Grita “ _Mierda_ de cuatro de Julio” y golpea la puerta de la alacena con el puño, tan fuerte que se hace daño.

 

Sale de la cocina como un vendaval, sintiéndose pequeño, vacío, inválido. Rezumando bilis y tragándose la impotencia.

El marco de la puerta vibra aún a causa del portazo cuando entierra la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Los gritos de John le persiguen allá donde quiera que se esconda.

 

 

****

 

 

-Eh, canijo. Despierta – Sam abre un ojo a la oscuridad y adivina a duras penas la figura de su hermano insinuándose en la penumbra. Debe de haberse quedado dormido, porque sigue con la ropa puesta y ni siquiera recuerda haber cenado. Los párpados le pesan de sueño y protesta cuando Dean le zarandea. _Deeeean._

-Shhh. No hagas ruido, que papá nos va a oír. Venga, levántate.

-¿Qué? – pregunta extrañado. Las palabras de Dean le llegan, pero no acaban de conectar bien con su cerebro. No es que Sam se sienta lúcido precisamente. Más bien algo aparatoso. Tiene que volver a preguntar - ¿Pero qué pasa?

-Pasa que nos vamos. Date prisa.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿Pero a dónde?

No puede ver la cara de Dean en la oscuridad, pero está seguro de que está haciendo girar los ojos en sus órbitas.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas y levantarte de una vez?

La verdad es que Sam no lo tiene muy claro. Tiene sueño, y además ¿qué hora puede ser? ¿A dónde quiere ir? Una idea cruza su mente pero es tan descabellada que la descarta sin concederle un segundo. Tampoco es que Dean le deje pensar mucho, porque no deja de agitarle, y cuando a su hermano se le mete algo en la cabeza puede llegar a ser de lo más cargante, así que alarga la mano para alcanzar el interruptor con la esperanza de que el golpe de luz le despeje un poco la cabeza. Dean le detiene con un gesto.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

-No veo.

-Pues palpa. 

-Eres _tonto._

-¡No hagas ruido!

Sale de la cama inseguro y sólo le da tiempo a coger lo que espera que sea su sudadera gris antes de que Dean le agarre la muñeca y tire de él a tientas a través de la casa, con mucho cuidado, haciendo que Sam se sienta como uno de esos espías de las pelis de los cincuenta, solo que sin el mono negro y definitivamente con mucho menos estilo “¡Ouch!” Algo, con bastante seguridad una de las esquinas del mueble que ocupa el pasillo, se le clava a la altura de la cadera. Consigue que lo que hubiese sido un  grito de dolor suene más bien como un susurro de dolor pero Dean, el muy idiota, le regaña igual.

-¡Pero quieres dejar de hacer ruido!

-¡No soy yo el que anda sacando a la gente de la cama a las vete-tu-a-saber-cuando de la noche!

-¿Quieres volver?

Su hermano es muy, MUY tonto.

-No…

-Entonces mira por dónde vas, cabezabollo.

Cómo si _pudiera_ ver por dónde va. Pero se asegura de tener más cuidado, y de paso, de pisarle un par de veces los talones por el camino “¡AH!” “Dean, deja de hacer ruido” “Puto criajo del demonio”.

La puerta de la habitación de John está cerrada, el sonido de su respiración les llega lento y constante cuando pasan por delante intentando posar en el suelo la menor cantidad de pie posible. Le hace gracia pensar en la pinta que deben de tener, pasando medio agazapados y de puntillas frente al cuarto de John.

Alcanzan la puerta de la cocina y salen al exterior, deslizándose como sombras. El aire frío de las noches de Alabama le golpea como una ola, colándosele por debajo de la camiseta y erizándole el vello de  los brazos desnudos. Se pone la sudadera ya completamente despierto. Cuando asoma la cabeza por el agujero del cuello ve a  Dean, que le está haciendo señas para que le siga a la parte delantera de la casa.

El impala está aparcado en la entrada. La luz amarillenta de las farolas de madera de Akron ondula sobre su oscura superficie casi imperceptiblemente, con la cadencia de una marea sosegada, perturbada únicamente por los ocasionales suspiros del viento.

Dirige la mirada hacia Dean, expectante, y algo desconocido le recorre cuando su hermano parece conjurar las llaves, haciéndolas aparecer de la nada. Un pequeño milagro, algo que arrebata destellos a la luz y que significa tantas cosas de golpe que Sam se queda helado en el sitio porque no se lo cree.

Tiene detenerse a  tragar saliva y hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para preguntar.

-¿Se las has robado?

Dean sonríe de medio lado. Su mejor sonrisa, adquirida años atrás a base de reposiciones y más reposiciones de Indiana Jones. Sam apostaría el alma a que le brillan los ojos de forma distinta, ésa que no ve a menudo. Malas intenciones, a eso es a lo que le brillan los ojos, a eso brilla su respuesta.

-Las cervezas que compré esta tarde hicieron bien su trabajo. Algo que le tenemos que agradecer a Michael Hanson, veintiún años, original de Pensilvania y a papá, por hacer tan bien la lista de la compra – La sonrisa se le hace más amplia - No creo que se despierte antes de que volvamos.

A Sam no le hace falta más. Tienen las llaves del coche y no tiene ni idea de lo que Dean se propone pero le da exactamente igual porque las posibilidades le atraviesan como una marea viva. Lo que queda del enfado de la mañana se le desvanece y todo lo demás se expande en una galaxia de posibilidades. Dean se está saltando las normas. No tiene ni idea de por qué, pero en menos de diez minutos su hermano se ha pasado de largo y sin levantar la vista varias reglas básicas del Código de Circulación Vital de John Winchester (las cuales  consisten, resumidamente, en poner un NO bien grande delante de todas y cada una de las reglas del Código de  Circulación Vital de Sam y Dean Winchester)

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha soñado con escapar, solos él y Dean, viviendo como proscritos. Cowboys de carretera con el arma cargada. Asiendo con fuerza las riendas de su propio destino. Haciendo que el único camino que importa sea el de las huellas que van dejando a su paso. No ha crecido aún lo suficiente como para que los sueños que le alejan de John cada vez más lejos le lleven a Stamford y “Normal” es todavía una idea informe, no esa concepción detallada, ese Plan Perfecto que Sam empezará a hilvanar en su cabeza poco después, abarrotado de detalles y desarrollado con la precisión de una maquinaria perfecta.

Pero ese plan aún no existe. Con trece años todo lo que es importante para Sam se reduce a Dean y a esa idea escurridiza de libertad que se le desliza de entre los dedos como un esquivo pececillo de colores.

En este preciso instante, Sam tiene ante sí todo aquello que desea.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Dean le tiende las llaves.

La idea de que John lo descubrirá, como descubre todas las cosas al final, se abre paso hasta su mente. Una parte de si mismo quiere alertar a Dean, decirle “nos vamos a meter en un buen lio por esto, lo sabes” pero la necesidad de tener algo propio, de coger lo que su hermano le está ofreciendo sin volver la vista atrás, es demasiado fuerte, profundamente tentadora. En la cara de su hermano no hay ni rastro del soldado mecánico que acata con un asentimiento y Sam no va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Ni en un millón de años.

 Así que entierra la idea dónde no pueda verla y coge las llaves.

-Yo puedo empujar el coche pero tú te tienes que encargar de la dirección. Si se nos ocurre encenderlo aquí vamos listos, va a dar igual que esas cervezas llevaran el doble de malta.

Asiente con todas sus ganas.

-No hay problema.

Empujan el coche a lo largo de varias calles, cada vez más lejos (cada vez más cerca, cree Sam)  Para cuando el giro de la llave hace que la gasolina inyecte una vida ronroneante en los cilindros de V8 el Impala podría ser cualquier coche, cualquier conductor nocturno, y no un par de críos persiguiendo las líneas coloreadas en el asfalto que iluminan los faros del coche al adentrarse en una de las largas carreteras bordeadas de arboles del estado de Alabama.

Se detienen a un lado de la carretera, junto a un claro de árboles largos casi despoblados de hoja y se quedan un rato esperando, acostumbrándose a la idea de que ahora ya no pueden dar marcha atrás. Es una sensación sofocante.

-¿Y ahora qué?

 Dean  apaga el motor, dejando que la noche penetre en el interior del coche y  lo llene de un silencio habitado por luces y sombras. Saca la llave del contacto, ofreciéndosela de nuevo. El suave susurro del llavero al  tintinear se balancea en el aire.

-Echa un vistazo en el maletero, anda.

 Sam abre la puerta y sale. Se siente poseído por algo para lo que sabe que tiene un nombre que no quiere utilizar,  porque todo parece irreal y está demasiado acostumbrado a los sueños que desaparecen en cuanto los nombras: Wichita, y ese colegio en el que Jeremy Colins y Sara Andrews se hicieron sus amigos desde el momento en el que atravesó la puerta. Salina, y aquella chica que preparaba café para John y un desayuno de verdad para todos ellos en la cafetería del centro del pueblo, acerca de la que no se volvió a mediar palabra y que nunca hubiese sido una madre pero era una posibilidad de que el mundo (y su padre) dejase de dar vueltas y de llevárselos consigo. 

 Sam no entiende por qué no pueden ser una familia normal, con una casa normal, un trabajo normal y una vida como la de todo el mundo. Comer dos veces en el mismo sitio y tener su propia casa, su propia cama (Sam no ha tenido unas sábanas propias en su vida, no ha tenido ni eso _No más de lo que puedas llevarte contigo, hijo_ ). Es como si las vidas que viven las preparasen otros: camareros, dueños de motel, empleados de gasolinera, encargados de lavandería. Cada una de esas personas continúa viviendo una vida propia cuando las dejan atrás, una vida por la que ellos pasan como una exhalación, como un tiempo de prestado.

 Estancia de una noche y al día siguiente no son más que un recuerdo que ya empieza a enturbiarse.

 John, Sam y Dean. Cazan fantasmas pero Sam piensa a menudo que tal vez ellos también lo sean, convertidos en fantasmas a base de ir perdiendo consistencia, de vaciarse de realidad. A fuerza de no existir para nadie más que para ellos mismos.

 A veces ni tan siquiera eso.

 Es por eso Sam no pone nombre a las cosas que le hacen libre, de forma que agita la cabeza para sacudir la sensación y utiliza ambas manos para abrir el maletero del coche. Cuando ve los fuegos artificiales tiene que volver a tragarse la palabra, no vaya a ser que la realidad lo descubra, y decida jugarle una mala pasada de nuevo.

 Fuegos artificiales. Ahí están, una caja repleta. Si los ha pagado, a Dean deben de haberle costado una pequeña fortuna. Los hay de todo los tipo: pequeñas bengalas de esas que sostienes en la mano con los dientes apretados y el corazón alerta hasta que el chisporroteo te alcanza las puntas de los dedos, luces de esas que salen despedidas en espirales y se desintegran en partículas que caen hacia abajo como plumas, bombas de luz que se expanden como firmamentos enteros. Los ojos de Sam  se inundan de colores, incluso antes de haberlas encendido.

 Coge la caja y corre hacia Dean. Su hermano le espera apoyado sobre la puerta delantera, esa sonrisa de antes extendida ahora por toda su cara, segura, deslumbrante. A Sam se le contagia, toda esa rebeldía que sabe que no va a durar para siempre, toda esa euforia que inflama el aire de una magia inesperada. Dean ha desafiado por una vez las leyes del universo en miniatura que es su familia y Sam sabe, como se saben todas esas cosas para las que los motivos son intangibles como las nubes pero que están presentes con la misma densidad, que todo esto es la forma que Dean tiene de decirle “eh, a veces ésta vida es nuestra, Sam” y sabe también lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para su hermano desobedecer a John, justo después de haberse desobedecido a sí mismo.

Cree que podría explotar. Expandirse como las estrellas.

 - Vamos, Dean - Ríe,  echando a correr hacia el centro del claro.

 Escucha a su espalda el sonido del motor al encenderse de nuevo, y el sonido de la radio llena la explanada con esa cadencia diluida de la música que rebota en los lugares vacíos.

 Encienden juntos los primeros fuegos, y si Sam no lo dice, es que revienta.

  -Gracias Dean. Esto es genial.

 Cuando le abraza, Dean es esa superficie sólida que ha sido siempre y a la vez todas las cosas que le hacen sentir a veces que lo que tienen es de verdad un hogar y no una trinchera casi vacía. Cree que “gracias” no va a ser nunca una buena palabra, porque lo que siente en ese momento las engulle todas, crece en su interior hasta que parece que será capaz de quebrarle y salírsele por todas las grietas.

 Se siente grande. Gigantesco. Como la mujer de cincuenta pies, o Gozilla, o los dos juntos. Se siente como un súper héroe y seguramente es la euforia pero cree que hasta podría volar si extendiese los brazos. Como si de repente nada fuese imposible.

 Corren alrededor del las luces. Locos, eufóricos, desbocados, gritando como críos, peleándose, cayendo a la hierba y levantándose de nuevo. Es la noche del cuatro de julio y para sorpresa de Sam la libertad se puede tocar tan sólo con extender la mano, explota en el cielo sobre sus cabezas y se deshace en migajas de luz que descienden como una cascada.

 Una canción empieza a sonar en la radio. Reconoce la melodía. Son los primeros acordes de esa canción que suena como una plegaria, y es bastante adecuada porque, si todas las oraciones mudas que se repiten sin cesar en su cabeza con la paciente insistencia de un disco rayado han llegado a algún lugar, entonces ésta noche es la respuesta.

 Se siente libre, _le_ siente libre. Una noche robada a hurtadillas al tiempo. Recuerda a la pelirroja natural y piensa “esto sí que es una rareza” y cuando se ríe Dean le mira con el ceño fruncido, interrogante, y cuando Sam solo niega con la cabeza le revuelve el pelo, como queriendo decir “serás rarito”.

 Porque Sam no puede explicárselo, sería como tratar de describirle el universo entero, esa sensación de que el aire lleva demasiado oxígeno. Dean y él desafiando a las legiones de su padre, la noche infinita y la certeza de que en ese preciso instante, el mundo podría ser suyo si quisieran cogerlo.

 Empieza a caer una lluvia fina, templada, que se desliza con la misma lentitud que las estrellas que han encendido esa noche y colman el aire de luz y explosiones y Sam gira, gira y gira bajo ellas, en una noria fantástica adornada de lluvia y polvo de estrellas.

 Dean observa desde el otro lado de la caja de cohetes, con las manos en las rodillas, exhausto. Sam coge aire, y le grita por encima del estruendo.

 -¡Feliz día de la Independencia, Dean!

 Su hermano ríe. El estruendo de los cohetes se apaga bajo el sonido de sus carcajadas.

 -Sammy, ¡hace _horas_ que ya no es el día de la independencia!

 Sam niega con la cabeza. Venga ya, cómo no va a serlo. Venga Dean, abre los ojos.

Extiende los brazos intentando abarcar el circo de destellos.

 -¡Pero mira!

 Como si pudieran explicarlo todo.

  _Como no lo va ser, Dean, mira como sí, mira como si es_.

 Su hermano tarda en contestar. Parece más ahogado que antes, ahí quieto, con el pelo caído en el frente, húmedo de sudor y de lluvia. La mirada le cambia en el instante de un parpadeo. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas, y frunce mucho las cejas, como si se estuviera estrujando el cerebro.

 -Cinco de Julio – dice al final con tono de consideración - Día de la Independencia – y asiente una vez -  No es mala idea.

 La sensación le recorre, eléctrica, llevada por la certeza de que ha nacido algo suyo, propio. No sabe si lo que ha pasado hoy se repetirá, o si al volver a casa todo seguirá como siempre o si cambiarán algunas, o ninguna, o todas las cosas. No sabe nada más allá de este momento pero siente que es importante, un momento solemne, un instante para la gloria que se apunta como un tanto en el recuerdo de las victorias de los rebeldes.

 -¡Eh, Dean!

 -¿Qué?

 -Tú y yo, solos contra el mundo ¿Qué te parece?

 Dean parece sorprendido pero asiente, todavía clavado en el sitio. Las luces que caen pasan como estrellas fugaces frente a sus ojos. Sam cree que es capaz de percibir el sutil centelleo de un reflejo.

 -Me parece un buen trato, Sammy.

 Con el paso de los años, los recuerdos se irán haciendo borrosos. Dean no olvidará nunca la sensación que le persiguió hasta el claro. La opresión el pecho, la seguridad de estar haciendo algo malo y el miedo paranoico a que John se despertase y les siguiese la pista. No olvidará como todo eso se desgajó como la arena cuando Sam le dio las gracias y le hizo sentirse como el héroe más grande de la historia, haciendo que todo lo demás careciese de importancia. Sam olvidará que “Tú y yo, solos contra el mundo”, y ese recuerdo se enterrará más profundamente con cada asentimiento, con cada orden seguida a rajatabla por su hermano, con cada “Se llama ser un buen hijo, Sam”, con cada una de las veces que le buscó la mirada con la esperanza de encontrar un apoyo frente a John y no halló nada más que ojos que trataban de huir de la habitación a toda costa.

 Los dos olvidarán muchas otras cosas, recuerdos más simples. La carretera de camino a casa, los faros apagados a dos manzanas de su calle, empujar de nuevo el impala hasta la entrada de la casa y colarse en casa a hurtadillas, con los zapatos en la mano y los calcetines ahogando el sonido de las pisadas en la madera del suelo. Olvidarán las miradas de John a la mañana siguiente, la forma en que notaba que le estaban ocultando algo pero se negaba a preguntar el qué.

 No obstante, (y Sam está seguro de eso) ninguno olvida la madrugada del cinco de Julio de 1996, día de la Independencia, un zumbido en el límite de los recuerdos cada cuatro de julio, una imagen fugaz que atraviesa la mente cada vez que los cohetes se volatilizan en el cielo, desparramándose en una lluvia de estrellas que nadan en el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  **II.**

 

La noche del cuatro de Julio de 2011, Sam Winchester detiene el coche a un lado de la carretera y no apaga el motor. La vieja radio que Dean se ha negado durante años a cambiar por algo más moderno se ha llenado hace rato de ese sonido crepitante que se da en los lugares a los que la señal llega débil, informando a quien quiera que la escuche de que se encuentra en un lugar apartado, algún rincón de la América profunda que aún no ha sido alcanzado completamente por la perfecta bóveda de comunicaciones del país. Aún quedan lugares misteriosos, piensa Sam, y ese pensamiento, más que despertar su temor, le alegra de una forma extraña: si aún quedan lugares misterios, es que aún quedan escondites para aquellos que serpentean hacia dentro y hacia fuera en esa realidad que es común al resto del  mundo. Tampoco la apaga, no obstante. Sabe que su hermano se despertará con el mínimo cambio en el ambiente y Sam aún no está preparado para eso, ya está bastante sorprendido de que la falta de movimiento no le haya hecho levantarse. Son curiosas, las cosas que les hacen dormir y las que les ponen alerta, casi todas ellas invertidas con respecto a las de cualquier otra persona. Otro detalle más que hace a los Winchester seres distintos, con un solo pie en la tierra que pisan el resto. 

Observa un rato como duerme, las líneas de su frente suavizadas por el sueño. Tiene la boca abierta y el aire que abandona sus labios caracolea en pequeñas nubes que se hacen visibles a causa del frío y duerme ahora como Sam no le ha visto dormir nunca. No está seguro de a qué debe agradecerle eso pero por dios, _cuánto_ lo agradece.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que regresara del infierno. Casi un año desde esas semanas de duda tras las que finalmente no fue capaz de resistir el impulso y mandó al traste sus propios planes, mucho más aliviado de lo que se había permitido a sí mismo estar cuando Dean bajó las escaleras del porche y le abrazó hasta hacerle perder todo el aire, casi la consciencia. Una sensación muy parecida a ahogarse, sólo que al revés, como el agua que entra a borbotones en un barco herido.

Entonces vino la caza. Tratar de seguir por su cuenta con el negocio familiar porque eso es lo que había que hacer y vivir en torno a su hermano como si necesitase cada poco una transfusión de sangre para seguir en movimiento.

Es la misma sangre, al fin y al cabo, y en el caso de Sam y Dean, siempre ha sido más densa que ninguna otra cosa.                                                                                     

Recuerda con la claridad del cristal el día que detuvo el Impala frente a la casa de Lisa (Dean le había obligado a cogerlo “Si vas a seguir cazando – le dijo una noche mientras tomaban cerveza en el porche, la voz dejando entrever un tono que no admitía réplica – vas a necesitar un coche”) y las pisadas de su hermano rasgaron la gravilla de la entrada en su dirección. La bolsa raída que le acompaña a todas partes desde hacía años colgando de su hombro y en los ojos una expresión indescifrable, mezcla de demasiadas cosas como para poder ser comprendida, y se sentó a su lado, preguntando dónde estaba el siguiente caso como quien  pregunta todas las mañanas qué hay para desayunar. 

Sam no le respondió, lo que preguntó fue.

-¿Y Lisa?

Dean tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar al frente,  las sombras de la tarde anclándose a los ángulos sutiles de su cara. Tardó un rato en responder, manteniendo la mirada apartada. Le habría obligado a girarse para poder comprobar si entre sus palabras y sus ojos había concordancia, pero Dean le sorprendió siendo demasiado sincero para el bien de Sam, contundente como un corte afilado, dejando salir algo que Sam se había estado encargando de mantener encerrado.

-No está funcionado, Sam-  Hizo una pausa, larga, y cuando por fin siguió hablado su tono de voz era tan bajo que las palabras fueron menos que susurros - No estoy seguro de querer que funcione.

No tuvo que decir nada más. Sam había sido egoísta con muchas cosas en su vida. Decidió que, si alguna vez iba a permitirse serlo de nuevo, aquel era el mejor momento de todos. _Se lo estás quitando todo otra vez, Sam_ decía una voz enterrada en las profundidades, pero había otra, mucho más clara y rotunda, que no dejaba de contestar _Pero esta es la última. Esta es la última vez._

Ahora, mientras observa la forma en que la luz de los faros tiembla casi imperceptiblemente sobre la piel pálida de su hermano, el ritmo lento de su respiración, no se pregunta realmente si tomó la decisión correcta. Eso prefiere dejárselo a Dean, que ha demostrado ser el más listo de los dos, el único que siempre ha tenido claro el lugar hacia el que debían dirigirse.

Tiene otras cosas de las que ocuparse en ahora. Enmendar algunos viejos errores, para empezar.

Zarandea a Dean con una mano, haciendo que murmure entre dientes algo medio incomprensible pero que suena un poco a “¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí, Sammy?” 

Sam bufa una sonrisa.

-No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti – intenta que suene a que si puede.

Su hermano hace caso omiso y se despereza, liberándose de la chaqueta despacio. El frío del exterior se ha apoderado del coche ganando un combarte silencioso a la calidez que emana de la calefacción. Dean le riñe, haciendo una mueca.

-Sube la maldita ventanilla. ¿Y dónde cojones estamos? No se ve un Cristo ahí fuera, y si hubiera un Cristo no se vería tampoco.

-Estamos en Alabama.

-Bien. Uhm. Si. – Hace una pausa. Le mira significativamente - ¿Soy yo o deberíamos estar en Tennessee?

Sam asiente.

-Deberíamos.

-¿Y entonces por qué no estamos?

-Pues porque estamos en Alabama.

Dean levanta una ceja y le dirige una mirada de “No, ¿en serio?”

-Gracias por la ayuda, Sammy, muchacho. Yo solo no habría caído nunca. ¿Vamos a jugar al responde y gana mucho tiempo? ¿Saco el tablero y las fichas?

Se encoge de hombros, misterioso, y se deja llevar. Dean siendo demoledoramente Dean le hace sentir como el perro más feliz del mundo meneando la cola y jugando a devolver el palo. Es un poco vergonzoso.

-¿Para hacerlo tendrías que ir al maletero?

-Bueeeeno, estoy seguro que si el tablero y las fichas no fueran, ya sabes, _imaginarios_ , pues sí, tendría que hacerlo.

Sam finge expresión de concentración. Tarda un segundo en responder, en beneficio del ambiente dramático.

-Entonces deberías.

La sospecha se extiende por la cara de Dean, la lengua siguiendo el contorno de un diente, como analizando. Sabe que Sam se trae algo entre manos. 

-Eres consciente del frío que hace, ¿no?

-Yep.

-¿Y eres consciente que, como no haya algo que merezca la pena en ese maletero, y con merecer la pena me refiero a algo como contorsionistas orientales realmente flexibles y sin fobia a los lugares cerrados, te vas a ganar una buena?

_ Dios, como te he echado de menos. _

Asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y conteniendo la risa que amenaza con escapársele.

-Profundamente consciente.

Dean le señala, levantando mucho las cejas y mirándole con intensidad.

-Acuérdate de eso.

Le lanza la chaqueta de cuero y sale al exterior. El frío alcanza a Sam de verdad por primera vez en lo que va de noche pero no le importa, ni siquiera lo nota de verdad. Se siente demasiado eufórico, borracho de anticipación. 

Espera con el corazón en la mano hasta que la voz de Dean le llega como una luz entre las sombras. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había esperado con los ojos cerrados.

- _Hostia_ , Sammy.

En el espejo retrovisor la figura de Dean aparece y desaparece en los márgenes del coche hasta que emerge por completo, la caja bajo un brazo y cerrando el maletero con el otro. El impala chirría y convulsa una vez en respuesta. 

Sam tira de la fría palanca de la portezuela y sale a la noche. Las puntas de los dedos le cosquillean como si se le hubiesen dormido las manos. Cierra los dedos en torno al metal del mechero que lleva en el bolsillo, que responde absorbiendo el calor de la palma. 

-No me lo puedo creer.

Dean mira los fuegos como abstraído, el reconocimiento reflejado en su cara.

-Había un par de cosas que quería dejar claras – Sam se encoge de hombros - Hoy es mejor momento que ninguno.

El verde de los ojos de Dean es demasiado intenso en los bordes de sus pupilas, como en aquella película acerca del rey Arturo que veían en bucle cuando eran pequeños y en los que la luz cargada de magia era siempre de un verde de fantasía.

-No hacía falta, Sammy.

Suena sobrecogido, como Sam le ha escuchado tan pocas veces y casi siempre por cosas terribles, no por una caja de fruta llena de fuegos artificiales.

_ Dean, cómo no iba a hacer falta. Hacía muchísima falta. _

-¿No quieres encenderlos?

-Tanto como los elefantes volar – le da una palmada en el hombro y no retira la mano, la deja ahí,  caliente y pesada por encima de las capas de ropa _Gracias, Sammy_ sólo un segundo más de lo normal – ¿vamos?

La hierba, húmeda de rocío, amortigua sus pisadas cuando se dirigen hacia el centro del claro. No parece que hayan pasado quince años. Por su apariencia, podría ser la misma noche, si no fuese por la luna llena que baña el espacio con un brillo desconocido para aquellos los lugares conquistados por luz ajena.

Ve como Dean coloca la caja en el suelo, agachándose para inspeccionarla.

-¿Eso que hay junto a las bengalas es whiskey o la edad me está empezando a provocar visiones?

-La edad te está empezando a provocar visiones, pero aparte, eso es whiskey.

Abre la botella y le da un trago profundo. La señala con la cabeza.

-No tienes ningún respeto por los líquidos inflamables. Pero me gusta esta versión.

-Me pareció que había que actualizarla un poco, en honor a los nuevos recuerdos.

Dean le pasa la botella.

-Muy buen ojo, Sammy.

Le gusta cómo suena, ése Sammy. La palabra le quema por dentro con una intensidad que  sigue ahí cuando el resquemor del whiskey ya se ha disipado. Le tiende a Dean el encendedor.

-¿Haces los honores?

Su hermano lo coge con excesivo cuidado. Le mira con sorpresa.

-¿No me jodas que es también el mismo encendedor?

Sam niega con la cabeza, divertido.

-Sólo se le parece. La intención era buena, pero no daba para tanto.

-Qué alivio, ya me estaba empezando a acojonar.

Le empuja suave con el hombro. Sam, que ya se había estado tambaleando de nervios, se tambalea un poco más.

-No seas pesado y enciéndelos ya.

-No seas tan mandona y ayúdame.

La mecha del primer cohete se enciende con un _fuuuuush_ apresurado pero asciende lentamente, dejándoles tiempo para ir encendiendo el resto. Se alejan de la caja cuando han terminado. Dean tiene las bengalas en la mano y hace crujir el paquete cuando corta un extremo para sacarlas.

-Y cinco, cuatro, tres…

El primer estallido se eleva alto, ¡fium!, imprimiendo el cielo con una estela de humo. Sam lo mira hipnotizado, la misma sensación de hace quince años desenvolviéndose desde algún punto entre sus pulmones como un regalo largamente guardado entre capas y capas de papel, una sensación que le recorre como líquido, polvo de estrellas diluido en el agua.

Escucha la voz de Dean que le llama desde atrás. Su hermano está sentado en el suelo, aparentemente sin dar la más mínima importancia a la humedad que anida entre la hierba. Ha clavado un par de bengalas frente a sus piernas cruzadas y las está encendiendo con un cuidado casi ridículo para alguien cuya vida cotidiana implica prender fuego a cosas más que de vez en cuando. Sam se sienta a su lado, dejando que todo el espacio que abarcan sus ojos se concentre en el punto en que las chispas danzan como chiribitas. Se siente mareado, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo bocabajo y ahora la sangre le dejase un poco frágil e inestable mientras se recoloca de nuevo. 

-¡Mira ese! 

Sigue la mano de Dean y ve como uno de los fuegos se eleva en un torbellino de estrellas que avanzan en línea recta hacia agujero negro del cielo, sangrando chispas y destellos en su ascenso triunfal. Cometas en miniatura llenan el espacio como en un universo joven que se expande sin miedo. Todo un microcosmos. Casi parece que vayan a formarse nuevas estrellas, y a mantenerse estáticas y eternas, ardiendo frente a sus ojos para siempre.

Dean termina de prender las bengalas y se echan hacia atrás en la hierba, dejándose acariciar por el suave crujir de las hojas bajo su peso. Dean le pasa la botella y traga de espaldas, tosiendo un poco por la postura y por la violencia del alcohol al deslizarse cerca de sus pulmones. Tiene el pecho a punto de explotar, y lágrimas de luz se pierden en las periferias de sus ojos. Su hermano se ríe, aúlla, grita a su lado entre carcajadas de júbilo con cada explosión “Joder, Sammy. Estás como una cabra, anda que venir hasta aquí para esto. Mira, mira, ¡Eh!, mira, ¡Sam!” Dean le trajo aquí cuando era un niño pero al parecer se han intercambiado las tornas. Su hermano está exultante, bañado por estallidos de mil colores, las pupilas negras y hambrientas de luz.  Sam se deja llevar con él, sintiéndose como si hubiese ganado la carrera más larga del mundo y ahora solo le quedase recuperar el aire y perderse en el horizonte de los kilómetros recorridos.

No puede dejar de mirarle, tan cerca, con los brotes de hierba acariciándole sin fuerza la piel. 

Entierra los dedos en el suelo hasta que sus uñas arañan la tierra e intenta coger impuso desde ahí. Le hace falta un asidero. Durante mucho tiempo han cometido el error de pronunciar las palabras hacia dentro, sin decir en voz alta nada de lo que importa de verdad. Sam está enmendando errores y ese es uno de los primeros de una larga lista. Fueron años de perfeccionamiento y de tener un hermano para el que decir ciertas cosas te pone a la misma altura que no haberte perdido ni una sola de las reposiciones de La chica de Rosa, pero años también de haber aprendido que no hace falta mucho para que las oportunidades para decirlas se terminen de golpe y para siempre. Han tenido suerte, vaya si han tenido suerte. Han visto y vivido horrores pero tienen también una oportunidad que pocos han tenido de decirse todas las cosas que se callaron. Hay personas que venderían su alma por esa oportunidad. Dean lo hizo, y Sam ha querido hacerlo muchas veces. Ahora, aquí la tiene.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al cielo, Dean?

Lo suelta de golpe porque hay cosas de las que es imposible hablar de otra manera. Es una forma bastante rara de iniciar una conversación, la verdad. Dean reacciona casi imperceptiblemente, un mínimo cambio en la tensión de su mandíbula, la mirada todavía dirigida hacia el cielo, pero Sam nota como se prepara. Da un sorbo de la botella sin dificultad.

-Me acuerdo.

Lo dice reticente. Es otra de esas cosas que está a milímetros de entrar en la categoría Temas de los que Sam Winchester y Dean Winchester NUNCA hablan y le ve venir. Dean es dado a no hablar de las cosas que creen que no tienen solución. Sam casi llegó a creérselo,  pero ahora sabe que hacerlo es la única solución.

-A eso viene todo esto – Dice Dean. Sam no esperaba algo que no fuese una afirmación.

-Quería pedirte disculpas  – contesta.

Dean no le mira. Sam es capaz de ver como las palabras se forman y como Dean hace un esfuerzo por vaciarlas del regusto amargo de los recuerdos. Sam lo recuerda también. La rabia en sus ojos. El rencor de la traición. El abandono.

-Lo pasado, pasado está. Disfruta de los fuegos.

Le invade la urgencia porque no es _eso_. No se disculpa por _eso_. ¿Cuándo cojones empezaron a hablar en idiomas distintos y a no ser capaces de encontrar un código para esto como lo han encontrado para todo lo demás?

-Quería disculparme por no haberte dicho entonces que también fue importante para mí. Dean, no podría olvidarlo nunca – Siente algo parecido al miedo pero que le recuerda a esa sensación que tenía siempre con su padre, la certeza de existir en frecuencias distintas. Sam no quiere volver a sentir nunca esa impotencia. Mucho menos sentirla con su hermano – Cinco de Julio Dean. 

Se levanta sobre un codo para que se vea obligado a mirarle, o por lo menos para hacer evidente que no le está mirando. _Tenemos que arreglar todo esto, Dean. Somos lo único que nos queda. Hay que reconstruirlo todo desde el principio, y va a costar trabajo._

-Tengo la sensación de que de un momento a otro Meg Ryan surgirá de ente los árboles, y solo de pensarlo, Sam, te juro que me acojono.

-¿Vas a mirarme?

Calma, Sam. Calma.

Su hermano gira la cara mínimamente en su dirección, pero tiene la mirada firme. _Cada uno con sus convicciones, como siempre._ Dean no quiere hablar de esto, pero hay pocas veces en las que Sam no consiga lo que quiere, y lo que quiere es algo diferente a lo que sale por la boca de Dean. Pero si abres una puerta y te sientas a esperar no puedes quejarte después de las cosas que han entrado por ella.

-No son solo los putos fuegos artificiales. Es el hecho de que durante toda tu vida todo lo que no era tu familia era bueno. Hasta una choza cayéndose en medio la nada y una familia de mierda que solo era buena porque no era la tuya – aferra el cuello de la botella con tanta fuerza que podría estallarla – Ya hemos hablado de esto -  parece que el alcohol le haya dejado la voz como la ceniza. Bufa – Y te estás cargando los putos fuegos artificiales. 

El plan era resolver las cosas una a una. A estar alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a los planes que fallan. El silencio se apodera del claro.  _Querías esto Sam, has venido aquí por esto. Échale cojones._

-Lo siento.

-Está bien.

Pero no está bien, y Sam tiene otra vez esa sensación de volver a encontrase en el mismo lugar cuando cree que ha dejado de andar en círculos. Regresó del infierno y continuó con la misma vida que habían llevado siempre, pensaba que eso era suficiente, que hablaba mejor que nada acerca de las cosas que Sam quería ahora, de los errores que había cometido y de las cosas que le habían hecho comprender. Pero hay heridas que se mantienen abiertas bajo la piel. Sam quería para Dean la misma vida que siempre había querido para sí mismo, y se equivocó, quiso alejarse de su familia, y se equivocó. 

Está seguro de que ha aprendido algo. _Tiene_ que haber aprendido algo.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, Dean, no quiero estar en ninguna otra parte, ya no.

Dean se ablanda un poco. El cielo brilla en sus ojos con una intensidad distinta, se refleja en algo más que en sus retinas. Hay algo, una cosa que le va siguiendo el rastro a Sam desde hace mucho tiempo, que sale otra vez de entre los rincones infinitos de su cerebro. Es esa necesidad de su hermano. Ese _Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean_ , constante que no se calla nunca. Es como una esas imágenes que sólo eres capaz de ver si no te rindes a un solo pestañeo y dejas que los ojos te piquen y se llenen de lágrimas. _Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean_. Le ha costado gran parte de su vida asumir que su hermano nunca buscó un hogar porque ya tenía uno. _No puedes regresar al hogar._ Lo ha oído decir miles de veces, una de esas frases famosas que ruedan de boca en boca. Ahora que Sam sabe dónde está su hogar, sólo quiere poder regresar, y que Dean le deje quedarse para siempre.

- _Dean._

Su hermano cierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Está bien, Sammy, está bien.

La sombra ya no es una sombra. Es algo que ha tomado forma paso a paso y grita más alto cada vez. _Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,_ resuena. Hace temblar las paredes de su conciencia.

El cielo estalla en mil pedazos de luz que inundan la calma. Explosiones que armonizan a veces con los latidos de su corazón, en una melodía esquiva y discordante. Recuerda aquel momento que debió ser una revelación entonces, cuando Sam buscaba señales divinas con los ojos tapados, pero que en cambio lo es ahora, cuando el tiempo le ha dado un sentido que es capaz de comprender. “Yo cuido de ti, Sam”, le dijo Dean aquella noche, cuando lo que Sam necesitaba eran ángeles y milagros y no “solo una persona, Dean, tu sólo eres una persona” cuando al final ha sido su hermano el que le ha salvado siempre.

Necesita a Dean como no ha necesitado nada nunca. Hay algo que le empuja y le atrae  a la vez, siempre en la misma dirección, y tiene miedo a perderlo pero aún más a no tener valor y dejar que se pierda. Pero no puede lanzarse al vacío sin atar un cabo que le devuelva al suelo. Por eso, antes de hacer sus apuestas, Sam asegura el terreno.

-Prométemelo.

La risa que brota su garganta es amarga y corta como el cristal. Sam no quiere volver a oírla nunca, esa risa.

-¿Es que nunca es suficiente para ti?- no siquiera está enfadado, es algo peor -  Ya te he dicho que está bien. Pero se acabaron las promesas. Ya he tenido bastantes.

-Solo una más.

- _Sam_ – suena como un aviso.

-Prométeme que va a estar bien. Una última vez. Prométeme que va a estar bien, pase lo que pase.

Su expresión cambia.

-Ya no estamos hablando del cielo.

-No. Prométemelo.

Dean coge aire, expira con fuerza, negando con la cabeza, y Sam sabe que ha ganado, como tantas veces antes, con la misma facilidad con la que conseguía que Dean le comprara chocolatinas, o le diera para cenar el último puñado de cereales. Hay unas cuantas armas que funcionan con Dean. Armas de hermano pequeño. Sam tiene un par de medallas en la modalidad.

-Serás caprichoso de mierda. Te lo prometo.

-No te olvides.

Suspira.

-Como si alguna vez me hicieras prometer algo de lo que me pudiera olvidar.

Siente como se entrelazan entre sí todas las posibilidades. Bajo de sus pies, las direcciones que siguen se vislumbran en cada horizonte.

Un cruce de caminos. Un punto de inflexión.

_ Está bien.  _ Y es la respuesta a algo diferente a la que buscaba pero tendrá que bastarle.

Respira hondo, aferrándose con todo el cuerpo a la certeza ridículamente infantil de que esa promesa  será un punto de partida al que regresar si se está equivocando, si el camino que ha elegido les lleva demasiado lejos de lo que su hermano es capaz de soportar. Busca en su interior toda la confianza que le queda y dice, tan bajito que Dean casi tiene que escucharle por instinto.

-Cierra los ojos y quédate quieto.

Parece que va a decir algo pero al final le hace caso y cierra los ojos, despacio, como los cerraría alguien que espera recibir un golpe. 

Es algo así, en realidad. Sam los cierra también.

El primer roce de labios es una onda expansiva. Dean reacciona abriendo la boca para decir algo pero Sam repite “quieto. Ehhh.  Quédate quieto, Dean. Lo has prometido.” “Yo no-“empieza, pero se tensa junto a su cuerpo, dejándole hacer y no se mueve mientras Sam le recorre los labios agrietados por el frío, suavizándolos de saliva, acariciándolos muy despacio con la lengua. Encajan como un puzle en el que las piezas se van construyendo a medida que se revela un  dibujo de líneas ocultas y bordes misteriosos. Cuando Dean empieza a responder, suave, inseguro y muy, muy despacio, el corazón se le dilata, miles de ecos diminutos latiéndole por todo el cuerpo y detonando cuando Dean empieza a devolverle el beso de verdad. Es algo frágil, quebradizo, que va creciendo con la delicadeza con la que se sopla el cristal fundido para darle forma. Suena como un _sí_ velado cuando Dean susurra _Sam_ , calentando el aire entre sus labios. Y es como derrumbar las paredes de un laberinto de agua. Cada paso una decisión nueva, un milímetro de valor conquistado. Apoya la frente en su frente “¿Te quedas, Dean?” “Shhhh” manso, y un poco condenado, Dean se queda.  Se besan como si el tiempo les hubiese dejado solos y se le hubiese olvidado seguir llevando la cuenta. Es brutal y doloroso de una forma totalmente nueva que va adquiriendo caras distintas. La primera vez que se rozan es algo que raya la locura. Sam está caliente, desbordado, colocado de miedo y de ganas y de la necesidad de morderle, de destrozarle hasta hacerse un lugar dentro del y no permitir que le saque nunca. Le sujeta las muñecas contra la hierba mojada y no le deja (no les deja) dar marcha atrás. Demasiado tiempo malgastado y demasiadas cosas guardadas en lugares que quedan fuera del alcance. Sam quiere muchas cosas pero quiere a Dean con él todo el tiempo que les quede de vida. Lo quiere entero, todo lo que pueda tener y ahora está aquí deshaciéndose bajo su peso, mas suyo de lo que ha sido nunca y quiere más, mucho más, quiere dárselo todo y quiere dejarle sin nada. Si pueden encontrarse en el cielo, pueden encontrase en la tierra. Sam quiere eso. Nada más y nada menos que eso. La forma en que susurra su nombre le da escalofríos y le atraviesa los huesos _Sam_ se adueña de todas las corrientes de sus sangre haciendo que la necesidad avance como el fuego sobre la dinamita. Se mueve contra él, las caderas chocando. Le molesta la tela que hay de por medio y duda pero Dean no, Dean mete una mano entre ellos y le abre los pantalones. Desliza la mano hasta dónde está rígido y _joder_ , le acaricia suave, lento como los segundos que se alargan en esa noche plagada de estrellas artificiales y átomos incandescentes. Dean se frota contra el lugar en el que su mano sube y baja despacio, caliente como un tipo infierno completamente distinto. Gruñe en su cuello y muerde la piel bajo su oreja, jadea, _Sammy, dios Sammy, demasiado Sammy dios eres un puto niñato de mierda lo sabes joder,  joder._ Sam se mueve contra su mano, tensándose más con cada embestida. El calor se va acumulando como corrientes diminutas que viajan desde cada punto de su cuerpo hasta justo debajo del estómago. Dean acaricia, estira, resbala. Fricción y caricias y lugares en los que se detiene a rozarle más suave con los dedos. _Mi hermano joder, mi hermano_ , pero la palabra ha cambiado de sentido hace tiempo y ahora es lo mismo que _todo_. Todo Dean, tendido bajo el sobre la hierba, haciendo todo eso con la mano, gimiendo en su boca y calentando el aire que respira, corriéndose contra su polla Todo Dean y _joder Dean, dios Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean._

Hay un momento en la noche, mientras se adormecen sobre el manto de tierra y verde, cubiertos por una bóveda profunda de luminosidad, en que las notas de esa vieja canción llegan hasta sus oídos de la misma forma en que un recuerdo antiguo aletea en la fronteras de la memoria, filtrándose hasta los rincones más profundos del bosque. Es una vieja letanía, un antiguo himno que clama a las puertas de un cielo donde todos los pecadores son absueltos y todos los pecados olvidados. 

Sam se levanta. Escucha a Dean llamarle, su voz endurecida por el sueño. Pero sigue adelante.

El Impala cruje cuando abre la puerta. Un sonido que lleva impreso en el cuerpo, familiar, antiguo. Alarga la mano hasta el casete y sube la música.

Cuando regresa, lleva una manta y obliga a Dean a levantarse y tenderse sobre ella, oyéndole quejarse todo el rato.

-¡La hierba que tenía debajo ya estaba caliente!

-¿Te quieres pillar un resfriado?

-No he sido yo el que nos ha medio desnudado en medio del bosque.

Para sorpresa de Sam, todas las cosas que han cambiado se han sumado a las viejas como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí. Es incapaz de encontrar ninguna grieta en el lugar en el que encajaron.

-Y te estuviste quejando todo el tiempo, sí. No sé cómo he podido no darme cuenta.

“Puto sabelotodo de los cojones” gruñe, pero se arrastra más mal que bien hasta la manta y no dice nada más hasta que el pelo de Sam le roza la nariz al  acostarse a su lado “Dentro de poco podremos jugar a Sube que Te lanzo La Trenza Desde La torre del Castillo”

-A mí también me gusta tu pelo, Dean.

-Lo que sea, ¿has apagado el motor? Porque consume que se mata y si no recuerdo mal, hay unos buenos veinticinco minutos hasta el pueblo, y la señorita no es exactamente un peso pluma. Y no pienso empujarla en beneficio de la tradición.

-Siiiii.

-Así me gusta.

-¿Entonces ahora es una tradición?

-Podría ser.

Cae un silencio cómodo que ninguno de los dos rompe durante un rato. 

-Solos contra el mundo entonces, ¿no, Sammy? 

Y hay algo en sus ojos. Algo que provoca que su mente haga click. Algo como una máquina de discos en su cabeza. Hace un poco de ruido, rebusca y finalmente reproduce un recuerdo que para el que hacía años que Sam había perdido la llave _Tu y yo Dean, solos contra el mundo._

Un buen recuerdo.

-Me parece bien.

_ Está bien. _ Y eso es todo lo que importa.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
